


Vindictive Motives

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Real Person Fiction, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dubious Consent, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: Your engaged to Domhnall Gleeson and being on set for Star Wars TFA. And your working as an assistant for Adam. Adam wants (Y/n) all his. So he gets possessive over (Y/n).





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) had been working for Adam for year's on countless movie's or show's. And she had been dating Domhnall for the same amount of time. She had fallen in love with Adam first but he played her off as being more of sister figure. As (Y/n) had dated Domhnall. They had formed a unique relationship with the other.

"Well I guess I'll be working on Star Wars with you dear fiance. But as Adam's assistant and I'll be having to deal with thing's he needs. But fret not I'll be able to pleasure you in no time flat!" said (Y/n).

They had both been ushered to where they were needed. (Y/n) knew where Adam was going to be. As she was a few minutes late. And that was Domhnall's fault. He just had to go down on her already sensitive pussy and lick her out.

"You are more on time with these thing's. Why are you late, Ms. (Y/l/n)?" asked Adam sternly.

"I was held up by my fiance of year now. And I am so very sorry, Mr. Driver!" said (Y/n).

She saw a look go over Adam as though he was angry. And she got to work right away on what Adam had to do. He was rushed off to make-up and wardrobe. It gave her a few minutes to talk details with Domhnall. He looked so dominant in his General Hux suit. Domhnall saw the raging look of lust on her face and that pleased him. 

"You know as we get back to our hotel I will fuck you stupid!" said Domhnall seductively.

"And I will swallow your cum in my mouth like the star cocksucker I am for you!" said (Y/n) hotly in his ear.

"Ms. (Y/l/n) I need you in my trailer for a moment. Like right now!" said Adam harshly.

(Y/n) had kissed Domhnall on his cheek and scampered off. As she stepped into the trailer. Adam looked at (Y/n) with both lust and want. To which made (Y/n) very nervous and horny. This wasn't fair to her that Adam should do this to her.

"You have a very bad knack for getting me riled up. Trying to make me jealous? I can tell you are, my dear. And let me tell you this it is working. But can he make you cum and scream?" said Adam to (Y/n) in a rough husky voice.

"Mr. Driver you need to calm yourself. I will not tolerate this behavior!" said (Y/n) angrily.

Adam had surged over to her in a horny state. She could see the huge bulge in his pants. And it made her heart dizzy and panties soaking wet. This was wrong. Adam had snuck his right hand in her undies and another to tweak her nipples in his left hand. His mouth latched onto her neck. This sensation made her not able to focus. And Adam rutted into her covered wet heat. And moaned into her now.

"Enough Adam you said you only saw me as a sister figure. Let me go, please!" said (Y/n) weakly.

"You know as long as I make this sweet tiny pussy wet. That no matter how much Domhnall kisses or fucks you. It'll never be enough for you. My touch will set you on fire." said Adam boldly.

She couldn't believe the only guy that she loved wanted her. But she knew that was in love with Domhnall and would marry him. Adam felt her clamp down on his fingers and shuddered. Knowing he had made her cum with his hand. Taking his hand out and licking up (Y/n)'s sweet juice. While maintaining eye contact. It made her equal parts sick to her stomach and another part very much alive too.

 


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) had gone after Adam was on his lunch break. It would give her ten minutes to change undies. Thankfully she had a spare in these cases. Adam had soiled her plain white silk panties. But she put those in a plastic bag. And put on pink lacy thong panties. Domhnall had her lunch already there with a smile on too.

"Thanks for the lunch, honey. How has your day been? Not too hectic!" said (Y/n).

"Well my assistant for this movie is okay. But overall my day has been good. And look awfully beat. Adam treating you well?" said Domhnall to (Y/n).

When she was about to tell Domhnall about Adam. Adam had made a rather loud coughing sound. As she looked to see him looking quite ruffled and possessive. (Y/n) had started to fidget in her seat. She quickly started to eat her food given.

"Adam has been treating okay. Just need rearrange a few things. And he will be set to go!" said (Y/n) tiredly.

Adam looked to see his evil ploy had worked. He needed her to shut up. Yes he had made her feel bad in the beginning of them working together. And yes he called her a sister figure as she professed her love for him. And then (Y/n) had started to date that Irish asshole. That alone made his blood boil quite angrily. Now she was engaged and knew she was fucking him. (Y/n) had that sex glow.

"Mr. Driver you are due on set in the next five minutes. I am done with my lunch. And have a little time to talk to you!" said (Y/n) in a semi-sweet voice.

Even though she was mad at him. And Adam knew that he needed to make (Y/n) his. Even if he had to kidnap her and take her hostage. Soon enough she'd beg for his cock to fuck her harshly. Make (Y/n) scream his name during orgasm. Rip her apart with his touch and embrace. Make her see that she was meant for him.

"Adam are you here with me? I need to take you to set. You ready?" asked (Y/n).

Adam had leaned over her small lithe toned body. And relished in the fact he knew soon enough she'd be choking on his girth. Like a desperate little whore.

"Yes sweetie, I am ready to go. You better hurry your ass up!" said Adam huskily.

(Y/n) had felt his eye's on her ass. And the burning blush had crept up her cheeks. She knew what Adam wanted from her. The plan to keep him away in that respect. Seeing both Domhnall and Adam going into the scene with tension. The way both of there characters were dominant. Just made her feel vulnerable.

Adam while on the set with Domhnall and Andy was tense to say the least. His thoughts were plagued with thoughts of maintaining that (Y/n) stay silent. She had to or he'd fuck her up in that perky bubbly firm ass. Eat that pretty pink pussy and swallow her sweet lady cum. Make her crazy from too many orgasms.

 


End file.
